The Beat of My Heart
by SongBird312
Summary: A collection of SNK drabbles and one shots that detail the laughs, the trials, the smiles, and the romantic escapades of (mostly) the 104th squad (with some Survey Corps nonsense here and there). *Two chapter update: one Eremin and one Jeanmarco!
1. Colors (JeanMarco)

**Hello readers! I've started working on a compilation of 3 prompt lists for the SNK/AOT fandom and I've decided to start posting them here. **

**This first one is a JeanMarco fic that just popped into my head when I saw the prompt, which was Colors. This is a modern AU, where the two are already an established couple. There's also a particular thing about Jean in this AU that you'll learn soon enough. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Please Enjoy!**

Marco smiled up at the clear, blue sky, soaking in every last bit of the beautiful spring day. A light breeze was blowing between the branches of the trees full of thick, green leaves where birds were sharing their happy tunes with the world. Spring had sprung, and Marco couldn't get enough of it. Now that the snow was gone, Jean had been more than willing to take a walk through the city park with him.

The freckled boy smiled as they passed a playground. Children were running everywhere, climbing on the bright orange and yellow jungle gym, swaying on the purple swings, and racing across the red monkey bars. It seemed to him that the sunlight was charging the kids with energy like a battery. Marco chuckled to himself as he watched a little boy in a neon green shirt tumble out of a slide and race across the playground like his life depended on it.

"Enjoying the view?" Jean asked. The smallest trace of a smile broke on his own lips as he caught sight of the same child tumble down the slide a second time.

"They're just so happy," the brunette answered. "I can't help it."

Jean's smiled widened as he lightly wrapped his fingers around Marco's hand as they continued along the path. The playground fell behind them and a stretch of perfectly manicured flower beds appeared on either side of the pavement. The vivid hues of the petals drew Marco's eyes and made his heart beat harder with the happiness of spring.

"Which one's your favorite?" Marco asked, examining each and every flower before making his choice. "I like the orange ones myself. With a little bit of red around the center?" The cheerful smile he turned on his companion faltered when he saw the brooding look on Jean's face. "What's wrong?"

Jean sighed, running a hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous. Marco's eyebrows knit together in concern and he stopped walking, (he ignored how cute Jean's hair looked half sticking up after he messed with it). "Jean, what is it?" The freckled boy squeezed his companion's hand encouragingly.

Jean sighed. "Marco… I've never told you this before… I probably should have, but it just didn't come up, you know? But uh… I'm uh… I'm colorblind," the fair-haired boy said, his hazel eyes darting everywhere but Marco. The brunette blinked.

"That's okay," he said with a soft smile, giving Jean's hand another squeeze. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No, it's my fault for not telling you," Jean shook his head, examining his shoes. "But it doesn't really matter, you know?" Marco frowned.

"I think you're just trying to be a tough guy," he replied. A small smile worked its way onto the fair-haired boy's lips. It wasn't very sincere, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I know," Jean said softly. He pulled Marco forward along the path. "Come on, let's keep going." Marco simply nodded and followed along, but his heart was no longer in it. It was obvious that Jean was troubled, his hazel eyes clouded over by a dark acceptance. Whether he was upset that he'd made things awkward for Marco or by his inability to enjoy colors wasn't clear, but all Marco knew was that he had to fix it. It was a beautiful day, and everyone had to enjoy it, even Jean.

After they'd passed the flowerbeds, the freckled boy made his move. "Have you ever wondered what colors look like?" he asked, turning curious brown eyes on his boyfriend. Jean shrugged, eyes scanning the sidewalk ahead of him.

"I guess," he answered noncommittally.

Marco nudged his shoulder gently. "Want me to tell you about them?" Jean laughed. His eyes darted to Marco with a look of humorous incredulity.

"You think you can tell me about the world's best describing words without using said describing words?" the fair-haired boy asked with a hint of his usual sarcasm.

Marco shrugged. "I believe they're called adjectives, and I think I can." Jean sighed, looking off the path at a stretch of grass.

"Okay. If you want to," he said, pulling Marco off the path and up to a small hill. Jean sat down on the grass and offered Marco the spot next to him. "Let's hear all about those colors, then."

The freckled boy grinned as he joined his boyfriend on the grass, immediately stretching out on his back, arms folded under his head. Jean followed suit and lay down, staring up at the cloudless sky.

"Alright. Let's start with yellow," Marco began, his face screwing up with an expression of concentration. "It's the color of the sun, and bananas, and butter. Yellow is very bright, sometimes blinding, and sometimes so soft you feel like you could just wrap yourself in it and melt. It's a warm color, very cheerful. It's kind of like Sasha." Jean laughed and vaulted up on his elbow, staring down at Marco with amused hazel eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marco nodded, a laugh catching in his throat. "If I had to pick a person to embody the color of yellow, it would be Sasha Braus, no questions asked." Jean laughed again.

"I like that," he commented, rolling back down on his back. "Putting a personality to a color. And I guess it makes sense. So yellow's happy, hyper and hungry all the time. Cool. What's next?"

Marco grinned. "I never said yellow had anything to do with being hungry."

"No, but Sasha does, and you said it was the color of butter and bananas. That's food," Jean pointed out. "Anyway, keep going."

"Okay, fine. Whatever Mr. Particular," Marco sighed. "I guess we'll do green next. Green is much more calm than yellow. It's the color of the grass, the leaves on the trees, and most plants actually. When you see it, it usually makes you feel happy in a calm way. As corny as it is, you could say green is a very rooted color, like an anchor that connects you to home or something? It's also been associated with intelligence, I've heard. So green is both a calm color and a smart one."

"How's it smart?" Jean asked. "Describe it to me."

"Well," Marco said, biting his lower lip in thought. "I guess green is very all encompassing, like… because it's in all the plants, it seems to be everywhere, in all things. So if you know what it means to be green, you would know a lot. I guess that's all I got on that."

Jean nodded. "No, that's good. Green's calming, intelligent, and rooted. I like it. Who would you say has a green personality?"

Marco giggled, rolling up on his side. "You really want me to keep doing that?" Jean nodded. "Okay," Marco shook his head. "I guess… Reiner would be green. Because he's so level headed about everything and cares so deeply about people that talking with him is very soothing. And he is pretty smart. So yeah. I'm going to say Reiner. Also Armin. Armin's definitely a green."

"I'll take it," Jean replied. "What's next?"

"Hm," Marco said thoughtfully. "How about purple? Purple's a fun color. It's considered a cool color, but it seems more to me like it's own special category. It's the color of… plums. And irises, the flower not the part of the eye. And… well, a lot of things are colored purple. Anyway, like I said, it's a fun color. It's both very classy and crazy at the same time. There's a sense of power about it like you don't want to mess with purple but at the same time it's completely approachable. Purple's a strong color with a wild side."

Jean smiled. "Let me guess, Ymir's purple."

"Without a doubt," Marco nodded.

"Sounds like a good color," Jean replied.

"Oh, it is," Marco replied. "Next we're going to do brown. Brown is the color of dirt and tree trunks and also many eyes. It's homey and gentle. Many people say it's boring and ugly but that's because they don't take the time to really see it for what it is. Brown's kind of like green in the sense that it's very grounded and knows what its doing. What makes it different is its natural strength and stability, as well as its loving quality. To put a person to it, I'd say Mikasa because she's very level headed and strong, both physically and mentally."

Jean nodded. "Nice."

"Indeed," Marco smiled. "Moving on. Let's go to orange. Orange is a lot like yellow, very bright and sometimes overwhelming, but altogether a happy color. The only thing I can think of that's naturally orange are pumpkins and oranges. I mean, there are tons of orange flowers and fish and things, and it's one of the colors of the sunset too. But it's another warm color that just gives you energy. It's kind of awkward, and a lot of people don't like it, but orange can be a force to be reckoned with. It's persistent and compliments other colors really well. It's helpful and happy."

"Hmm. Nice," Jean muttered thoughtfully. "And…?"

"And the person I see as orange is Connie. Definitely Connie," Marco answered with a satisfied grin. "Want blue or pink next?"

"Oh, blue," Jean said.

"That's a deep one. Blue is the color of the sky as well as the generally accepted color of water. It's usually connoted with sadness or peace," Marco began. "But I think blue's more than that. Yes, it can be sad, and when I say sad I mean the simple kind of sad where you might cry for a day or two but end up okay within a week. I think deeper sadness is more of a gray feeling, but that's not what we're talking about right now. Anyway, blue can also be peaceful, very subdued and calm and makes your heart happy. But it can also be a very charming color, sweet and soft. Blue is safe and dependable and emotional in a way. I would say that both Bertholdt and Annie remind me of blue."

"Blue sounds like a really nice color," Jean commented listlessly. He was staring up at the sky with an unreadable expression, like he was trying to imagine the sky Marco was seeing.

Marco nodded. "It is. Pink next?" Jean gave a small nod. "Pink is the sweetest color of them all. It can be light and fluffy or vibrant and wild. Either way, pink is so charming it's almost disgusting. It's thought of as being pretty girly, but it's just a fun loving, sugary sweet color that's just so loveable. Christa is definitely a pink."

"Did you just describe a color as fluffy?" Jean questioned.

"Yep," Marco replied simply.

"Okay. Just checking," the fair-haired boy replied with a shrug. "What's next?"

"I think the last major color we have is red," Marco answered. "Red is the color of fire trucks, and tomatoes, and stop signs. Those are all pretty commonplace things, but red isn't just any old color. Red is fiery, passionate, kind of reckless and wild. You can't slow red down because red is on fire. It's almost like you have so much emotion that you can't feel anything: you're too angry, too happy, too sad, too in love to think. Red's dangerous, but so satisfying. I'd say Eren's a red… and so are you."

Jean blinked. "Really?" Marco nodded.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I mean, you have a lot of passion for what you do. I know you try to hide it, but I can see it. And I also… when I think about our relationship, I just… if I had to put a color to how I feel about you, it would have to be red."

Jean suddenly vaulted up into a sitting position, staring down at his freckled companion. His face was clouded by shadow as the sun shone behind his head. Marco could still see his hazel eyes shining down on him, perfectly unreadable.

"Marco," he said, the word gliding so easily off of his tongue. "Thank you for bringing color to my life."

Marco smiled up at Jean. "Of course. It really wasn't all that hard to do. And you said describing adjectives would be a challenge."

Jean shook his head. "I don't mean that, Marco. I'm glad that you took the time to try to share with me what colors are, but it's more than that. I don't need to know what green or orange looks like when I'm with you. You're the light in my black and white life, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Marco blushed. "Jean…"

"I mean it," the fair-haired boy interrupted, shaking his head slowly. The brunette smiled. "You said you think of red when you think about our relationship, and I can't say for sure, but I think I think of the same thing. Thank you, Marco. Thank you for… being my colors."

"Anytime, Jean," Marco replied, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"What color are your eyes?" Jean asked curiously, one finger softly drawing patterns on Marco's freckled cheek.

"Brown," Marco answered. "And yours are hazel, which is a light brown with a little green and gold mixed in. They're very pretty."

"I'm sure yours are prettier," Jean replied. He continued to lazily caress Marco's face.

"I'm I really the light of your life?" Marco asked in a breathless voice. Jean smiled.

"My own personal rainbow," he replied, bending forward and touching the reddest kiss he could muster on his boyfriend's lips.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did feel free to leave a comment! And let me know if you want more, because I have quite an army of SNK fics growing with multiple pairings that I'm going to have to share sooner or later. **

**Read on! **


	2. Umbrella (Beruani)

**Next up: Beruani. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

"Great," Annie mumbled, stopping in her tracks. The world outside the glass doors was under siege, fat raindrops splashing to the pavement, mercilessly soaking everything in sight. Little blobs of color were running amidst the downpour, poor little students trying to keep as dry as possible. Annie resented the fact that she was about to be on of them. Of course it had been sunny when she'd left for class that morning, and was now she was caught with no jacket or anything to shield her on her trek to her next class across campus.

Annie sighed, taking a step towards the door.

"Annie wait!"

The blonde girl turned, fixing emotionless blue eyes on the figure of Bertholdt Hoover, both her lab partner and her boyfriend, who'd stayed to talk briefly with their chemistry professor after class.

"What's up?" she asked as he joined her by the doors.

"I thought you could use a lift," the boy replied with a nervous smile as he pulled a blue umbrella out of his backpack.

"Did Reiner tell you to pack that?" Annie asked. Bertholdt blushed, looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah," he replied. Annie laughed, and looped her arm around his.

"Come on, you moron," she said with a smile. "I'd love a lift." Bertholdt smiled back, his green eyes sparkling as the duo pushed through the doors out into the stormy world. The boy popped the umbrella, shielding them from the worst of the rain.

"Where are you headed?" Bertholdt asked.

"The humanities building," Annie replied. Bertholdt nodded and the two set off, doing their best to avoid puddles, which proved to be a laborious task. Pools of water had taken refuge throughout the pathways, finding the slightest dip in the pavement and turning it into a waterlogged pitfall. Even if one was able to dodge the minefield of mini lakes, the rain itself was falling hard enough to drench your shoes clean through from the top.

But wet shoes were the least of Annie's worries. The height difference between the blonde and her brunette didn't pose a problem normally, however, when two people were trying to fit under an umbrella and one was five foot while the other was six two…

"This isn't working," Annie said plainly, stopping in her tracks as the rain was still assaulting her against her companion's best efforts. Her left side was uncomfortably wet, and she shifted her bag to the right side where it would be safe. Bertholdt halted awkwardly after her, making sure to keep the blonde under the umbrella. "You can drop it, it's fine."

"But what about…?"

"Bertl, I'm already partially soaked," Annie interrupted, gesturing to the left side of her body. "And that's okay. It's just water. I'm not going to melt."

The brunette shook his head. "No it's not. You have to go to class. Here, you hold the umbrella," he suggested, removing himself from the umbrella's ring of protection and holding the handle out to her. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead in seconds.

"No, cause now you're gonna get completely soaked," Annie protested, shaking her head. She didn't accept the umbrella either, crossing her arms over her chest instead. The blonde did not, however, step away from the proffered umbrella and very much appreciated that the boy had lowered it a few inches to suit her better.

"But I'm just going back to the dorm so I'll be fine," Bertholdt said with a shrug. "I can change, you can't. And the humanities' building is freezing. Keep the umbrella."

The blonde's eyebrows rose in amusement. "The water's going to seep through your backpack and get your notes wet," she challenged. Bertholdt wasn't usually one to argue, so when he did fight back, Annie couldn't help but snatch at the opportunity to test his resolve.

"They'll be fine," Bertholdt argued plainly, taking her bait. He thrust the umbrella towards her again to emphasize that he wasn't about to give up that easily, even as he blinked a few heavy raindrops away from his eyes. Annie pursed her lips.

"Your socks are gonna be soaked and Reiner's going to freak out if you get water all over your dorm room," she replied.

"He can deal with it," the brunette said. Annie snorted. Reiner didn't _deal_ with things like that. But Bertholdt's position didn't waver. The girl smirked.

"You're gonna get sick," she said in response, half serious in the midst of their battle of wits.

Bertholdt shrugged again. "Then you have a legitimate reason to come hang out at our place instead of with your roommate." Annie's smile completely vanished at that thought. The boy smiled. She hadn't been expecting that one, and judging by the look in her eyes, she was considering it. Or considering something. Bertholdt gave the umbrella another tip in her direction.

Annie met his eyes. "You know what I think?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Hm?" Bertholdt prompted her to continue.

"I think I can skip class today. It's just English after all," the blonde said, slowly pushing the umbrella away by the handle. The look of confusion on Bertholdt's face was priceless.

"Annie, what are you…?"

Annie cut him off as she pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and touched her lips to his. She let go after a few moments had gone by and smiled up at her blushing boyfriend. "You're cute when you're nervous. But you're down right sexy when you're wet. We should do this more often."

"What, kiss in the rain?" Bertholdt asked, his cheeks flaring an even deeper shade of red with Annie's last comment.

"No, fight over an umbrella," Annie rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Of course I meant kiss in the rain. Cliché or not. Now get down here, you tree." Before her words were finished, Annie had a hold on Bertholdt's collar and was already pulling him back towards her. The brunette wrapped his arms around Annie's waist as their lips met again, completely abandoning the umbrella to the pavement and forgetting everything else in the world if only for a moment.

**Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!**


	3. Fashion (Eremin)

**This Eremin piece was submitted on tumblr as part of Eremin week this year for the prompt Fashion. It's based off a tradition from my high school of 'dress like your prom date' day. Enjoy!**

"Seriously?" Jean asked, one eyebrow arched up in amusement as Eren stepped out of his car and slammed the door behind him. "Armin doesn't dress like that."

"Yeah he does," Eren argued, pulling at the sleeves of the white polo shirt he wore under the thick, blue and white diamond patterned sweater vest. "He wears polos a lot. And khakis." He brunette stretched out one leg, wearing said khaki pants with dress shoes on his feet. "And you gotta recognize the hair." Jean shook his head. Eren's hair was in fact falling perfectly flat against his head, his bangs swooped over his forehead just as Armin's was everyday.

"I do have to hand it to you. I've never seen your hair so flat. How'd you do it?" the other boy asked as he and Eren headed towards the school building, running a hand through his own sandy hair. "Did you actually brush it for once and it was so surprised it listened?"

Eren pushed Jean's shoulder lightly. "I brush my hair, moron. It just tends to… have a mind of its own," the brunette replied. "But no, today is the product of serious gel sculpting and a bit of borrowing Mikasa's straightener." Jean burst out laughing. "Come on, man! You know how hardcore Armin takes these spirit days. If I'm going to dress like him, I've gotta go all out!"

"I know, I know," Jean laughed, patting Eren on the shoulder. "I'm just extremely impressed by your commitment, you dork. The glasses are a nice touch, though."

"Thank you," Eren replied, readjusting the frames on his nose. They were actually his glasses, square, hipster-esque frames that only lacked a piece of tape in the middle to fit the nerd stereotype perfectly. "Armin told me to look as nerdy as possible and I couldn't resist." Jean shook his head.

"The things you do for each other," he sighed. "It's disgusting, really."

"Says the guy who literally stole his boyfriend's favorite t-shirt in order to make him happy today," Eren said, dramatically rolling his head to glare accusingly at Jean. "Marco's been freaking out since last Saturday, man."

"H-hey, it'll be worth it," Jean replied, his face turning a light red. "Sasha said it was a cute idea. And I know I can trust her on this cause I've seen her Connie get up and know that it's on point."

"More on point than me?" Eren asked, batting his eyes innocently. Jean gave him a look.

"Stop it, nerd," he said, pushing Eren's shoulder as the doors came into view right in front of them.

"Hey, that's not very nice," Eren said in his best nerd voice. "Marco wouldn't pick on the weak."

"Well I'm not Marco," Jean said in reply. Eren tapped the back of the taller boy's jacket, where Bodt was clearly written in white lettering. "Shut up."

"Yeah, you're right. You don't even have freckles," Eren shrugged. Then his eyes lit up as he pulled open one of the glass doors. "Dude, borrow one of the girls' eyeliner and give yourself freckles!"

"No!" Jean exclaimed.

"Yes! Marco will love you forever!" Eren argued with a laugh. Jean blushed harder.

"Really?" he asked shyly.

"Do it," Eren nodded. "Find Sasha. Go!" Jean nodded, saluting Eren before racing off to find the bubbly brunette who'd be posing as her bald boyfriend for the day. Eren smiled, watching him run like the lovesick puppy he was. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You looking for someone to carry your books, nerd?"

Eren grinned, turning around to face a slightly shorter, blonde version of what was supposed to be him. The brunette couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

"No way," Eren shook his head. "Look at you!" Armin had his hands planted on his hips with his best scowl of determination, his cheeks covered with black streaks of war paint. He was wearing Eren's letterman jacket, with a neon green running shirt under it and black sports shorts with an equally green stripe running along the sides. The black sneakers seemed to fit the rest of the outfit, but it was the white knee socks and the sweatbands around Armin's wrists and head that really got Eren. And of course, he couldn't miss how the blonde had tried to muse his hair up so it looked like Eren's naturally messy locks.

"You like?" Armin asked, wiggling his eyebrows and nodding his head, pretending to be tough.

"I don't think we can hold hands today," the brunette admitted, looking away shyly.

"Wait, why?" Armin questioned, completely breaking character. Eren shrugged, adjusting his glasses before staring back at Armin with the shyest look he could muster.

"Cause you're just too cool for me," Eren answered in his best impression of the classic geek. Armin laughed, looping his arm around Eren's waist as the duo moved down the hallway, prompting the taller boy to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. The blonde rested his head on Eren's shoulder and Eren laid his own head on top of Armin's. "But really, you look adorable."

"So do you. The glasses were a nice touch," Armin replied. "See? Aren't you happy we decided to push the stereotype thing? It's much more fun than just swapping t-shirts."

"Unless you stole the t-shirt. Then it's a little more fun," Eren commented. Armin laughed, catching the hint. Jean was lucky Marco would overlook his theft for his good intentions. "Seriously, though. We look hot."

"Just like always," Armin said, pecking Eren softly on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm supposed to do that! I'm you, remember?" Eren protested, kissing Armin's cheek in response. The blonde laughed.

"Well, if you're me and I'm you, then does that mean I get to do this?" Armin asked, pulling Eren towards him by the collar of his polo shirt and pressing his lips against Eren's. When he released the brunette, Eren was blushing. Armin pointed at his face with a mischievous grin. "Look, you really are me if that made you nervous. PDA done right, son!"

"You dork," Eren shook his head. "Remind me to be you more often. It's more fun when you willingly accept public displays of affection." Armin shrugged.

"Guess you'll just have to make the most of it today," he said with a dramatic sigh. Eren pulled the sweatband down over Armin's eyes, kissing the blonde lightly on the nose before he ran.

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	4. Love is in the Air (Jeanmarco)

**Okay, this Jeanmarco was written for Marco Week 2015 prompt Love is in the Air. I had an absolute blast writing this, and have been told that the amount of fluff is hard to swallow. Sorry if you don't like fluff; it seems to be what I write the most. **

**Please enjoy!**

"Hey, Marco. Got a second?"

The freckled boy smiled up at a nervous Connie as he casually closed his history notebook. The final bell had just rung and students were pouring out of the classroom.

"Of course. What's up?" Marco asked, noticing how tightly Connie's fingers were squeezing strap of his messenger bag. "Something on your mind?"

The other boy bit his lip, his eyes watching as the last student disappeared into the hall before sliding into the desk right behind Marco's and pulling out his phone. "Okay, I need your help. So, I was looking on Instagram, right, when I saw all of the amazing promposals you've set up for people…"

"Oh boy," Marco said, covering his hands with his eyes.

"No, dude, seriously! You're like, the king of promposals," Connie replied, showing him a picture of Franz and Hannah hugging next to a post-it note covered car. "Like how you gave Franz the idea to cover Hannah's car with post-its of all their favorite memories and quotes and song lyrics and other disgusting things like that. Or…" Connie flipped to a picture of Christa and Ymir on a playground, the shorter girl standing on a raised platform so her lips could reach the top of Ymir's head. The brunette was smiling up at the blonde, who held a beautifully drawn sign that read 'Roses are red, violets are blue, cheesy as it is, I must go to prom with you. Yes?' "How about the nifty little tip you gave Ymir to use that pick up line, huh? Christa died from how sweet it was."

Marco blushed, looking at the picture with a smile. "Or how about," Connie continued, setting his phone down. "How about what you did for Armin and Annie?"

The brunette stifled a laugh. "Connie, that didn't really work out…"

"What do you mean? She said yes," the shorter boy replied.

"She hid under a table when she saw him come in with the guitar," Marco argued lightly. Connie huffed noncommittally.

"That's just cause Annie's shy and there were a bunch of people in the room. But I mean, come on, Armin rewriting 'Smooth Criminal' and performing it live was freaking fantastic. It was adorable, and you know it," he pointed out. Marco shrugged. "And because you're the master, I'd love it if you could help me find a way to ask Sasha."

"Of course," Marco nodded. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Connie tapped his chin, looking up at the light. "I guess… I'd like to use a pun or two, cause you know, she loves those," he answered, his cheeks flushing a pale pink. Marco smiled at the his nervousness. "And I mean, I think she'd appreciate food of some sort but I don't know, man."

"Hmm," Marco said thoughtfully, looking absently at the window. "Food puns, food puns… Ah! Got it!" he said, snapping his fingers. Connie stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Order a pizza and have it arrive before she does, and write 'Sasha, I know this is cheesy, but will you go to prom with me?' on the inside of the lid, and when she says yes, you pull out a head of lettuce and say 'then lettuce go to prom together'!" The brunette clapped his hands then spread his arms wide with a goofy grin.

"Oh my god," Connie said, awkwardly falling out of his chair and pulling Marco into a tight, awkward hug. "You are a saint! Praise the promposal king!" Marco laughed, standing up as Connie released him. "I'm going to put that into action tomorrow night!"

"Do it," Marco said encouragingly as he scooped his books into his backpack and began to walk out of the room with Connie. "I'm glad I could help."

The halls were deserted now as most of the students had made their way home for the day. "Well, of course. You're like the best," Connie replied as they reached the stairs. "By the way, how are you planning to ask Jean, sire?"

Marco blushed. "I uh… I… I have no idea."

Connie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I just… it has to be perfect, you know?" Marco answered, meeting Connie's curious hazel eyes with his own troubled brown ones. "Like, I can make up the perfect plan for you and Sasha, but it's only perfect for you and Sasha! Or Annie and Armin, that was specific to them! And I have no problem doing that for other people; Ymir and Christa, Reiner and Bertholdt, Franz and Hannah, it's easy. But when it comes to Jean I… I just… I can't think of anything!" He let his face fall into his hands as they reached the main hall, the doors only a few steps away.

Connie placed a reassuring hand on Marco's back. "I'm sure you'll think of something," the shorter boy said gently. "Just give it some time. And hey, if you ever need help, a lot of us owe you one." Marco smiled as the two boys shoved their way through the main doors, meeting a large crowd of people staring back at them.

"What's going on?" Connie asked, looking around.

Suddenly the chords of a guitar sounded from the strangely silent mass of students. A section on the right parted and Eren Jaeger appeared, strumming out a familiar tune. Marco felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion, giving Connie a look. The other boy just shrugged his shoulders, looking just as confused.

"_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I standing there, on the first day of our freshmen year_," Eren sang to the tune of Taylor Swift's Love Story. Marco's head cocked to the side, terribly out of sorts as he watched Eren continue to strum away at the guitar as if this happened everyday "_See the students, see those backpacks, the lockers,_" Eren continued. _"See you make your way through the crowd, and say 'hello'. Little did I know…"_

"_That you were in the band, I played on the trombone, but the teacher said 'stay back from the clarinets'," _Armin picked up the song, making his way through the crowd from the left side, opposite Eren. The huge grin on his face peaked Marco's ever-growing suspicions. He snuck a glance over at Connie. Sasha played the clarinet; he would know, they'd been having a battle over who got to be second chair behind the one senior who got first._ "And I stood there in the hallway, saying 'you move too slow'. And you said…"_

"_Romeo, save me, these harmonies are all the same. I'll be waiting for you at the football game," _Christa added on, sitting on the edge of the steps, Ymir sitting next to her with her arm slung around the blonde's shoulders. Her eyes were trained on Marco, which struck the brunette as odd. "_You'll be my prince, and I'll carry your books to class. It's our love story, baby, just say yes._"

Marco laughed in spite of himself, glancing over at Connie to see the shorter boy fixing an amused grin on him as he took a deep breath before belting in his less than on pitch voice:

"_Romeo, save me, this project is a whole ordeal. There's too much tape and glitter glue, man, the Odyssey is real,"_ Connie sang, his smile widening as Marco watched him with a terrified sense of realization. "_You'll be my prince, and yes, we'll study for that test. It's our love story, baby, just say yes." _ Eren played a shortened version of the song's bridge, during which the crowd in the center parted, revealing a smiling Sasha, who naturally took up the song next.

"_But you got tired of waiting. So you kissed me in the center of town. And I loved you like crazy, so I said yes and I'll repeat now, as I say,_" the brunette sang, her voice fading at the end as she stepped aside, revealing a certain significant boy with a two-toned undercut with flowers in his hand and an adorably nervous blush on his cheeks. Marco's lips parted with an inaudible gasp.

"_Romeo, save me, you beat me to the chase last time. I could've searched forever for a way to ask you 'please be mine'," _Jean began, his voice wavering ever so slightly. Marco couldn't pull his eyes away, feeling his face burn as butterflies began to flutter in his stomach._ "So here's my own spin, on a classic tale that you began. Star-crossed, please, we're more than that. We first met as nerds in band…"_

Marco's hands flew to his mouth, forming a teepee shape over his lips as he began to smile uncontrollably.

Jean's face lit up at Marco's reaction, his voice gaining strength as he launched into his final chorus, moving closer to the steps with each phrase. "_Marco, be my Romeo, you won't be dancing on your own. I can do the cha cha slide, but that's all I really know."_ Jean had reached the bottom of the three short steps and held his arms wide._ "We can pick out our ties, and match them with a suit vest. It's our prom story, Marco, please say…" _

"Yes!" the brunette replied in an excited whisper, vaulting down the steps and throwing his arms around Jean, hugging him so close it hurt. Jean laughed, squeezing Marco tightly as Eren continued to strum chords in the background. The other students cheered.

"How was that, Mr. Promposal King?" Jean whispered in his ear.

Marco giggled, nuzzling his head against Jean's shoulder. "I think I'm going to have to abdicate my throne," he said, pressing his lips against Jean's cheek until the other boy pulled back and replaced that cheek with his lips.

**Thank you so much for reading! Hope this wasn't too dorky or cheesy! (Actually, I kinda hope it was…)**


	5. Precious (Jeanmarco)

**More Jeanmarco! This one was written for Marco Bodt week theme Precious Cinnamon Bun, because Marco is a precious cinnamon bun and I tried to capture that here with this modern AU. Please enjoy!**

Marco and Jean had been living with each other for three months. For nearly twelve weeks, they'd inhabited the same apartment, and is had been wonderful. However, in those twelve weeks, Jean had never gotten off of work early. Thus he didn't know what to expect when he got home at four instead of six, twisting his key in the lock and entering the apartment.

"Marco?" Jean called, closing the door behind him. The residence was peculiarly quiet. One fair eyebrow arched up in suspicion. Then his ears picked up on a soft sound coming from farther back in the apartment.

Jean dropped his messenger bag on the couch as he followed the sound. As he got closer, he could distinguish two different noises: the shower running, and a male singing voice. Jean froze in his tracks.

_Oh my god, _he thought. _Oh my god. _

He walked the rest of the way to closed bathroom door next to the bedroom, pressing his ear against the wood. He'd been right; Marco Bodt was singing in the shower.

"_But I keep groovin'. Can't stop, won't stop movin! It's like I got this music in my head sayin it's gonna be alright!" _Marco's voice drifted through the door, sliding gracefully through a self-inserted rift. Jean bit his lip. "_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off! Shake it off!" _

Jean had to move away from the door, slamming his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. Not only was Marco singing in the shower, but he was singing Taylor Swift. Taylor freaking Swift! He couldn't handle it.

The sound of the water suddenly disappeared and the squeak of the shower door opening reached Jean's ears. Marco continued singing, changing his tune to You Belong With Me, also by T. Swift.

Jean was still standing there, staring at the bathroom door with a silly grin on his face when Marco opened the door and stepped into the hallway with a towel wrapped around his waist.

His eyes exploded when he saw Jean and the brunette jumped backwards, his back hitting the wall. "Ahhh!" he screamed, involuntarily before realizing who it was. "Jean! Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," the two-tone haired man replied, fighting a laugh. "I just got home from work early and I heard you singing and I…" A flash of embarrassment crossed Marco's face, the darkest blush taking over his freckled cheeks. "What?"

"You heard me singing in the shower," Marco stated, standing up and walking around with his hands pushing back his wet hair. "Oh my gosh, you heard me singing in the shower." The brunette stopped, staring accusingly at Jean as the other boy broke down into a fit of giggles. "Why are you laughing?" His cheeks grew hotter at the prospect of Jean thinking he was weird.

"Because you're adorable!" Jean exclaimed around his laughter. His hazel eyes were gleaming. "You're blushing like a maniac because I caught you singing in the shower. And you were singing Taylor Swift, Marco! Do you know how precious you are?"

Marco blushed again, but this time not from embarrassment, but he compliments. "Jean," he said quietly.

"I'm serious. You're too adorable to be legal," Jean added. "Now go get dressed, and then we can make dinner together. We can even sing more if you'd like."

Marco smiled. "Oh, Jean, I don't actually sing in the shower," he said. Jean gave him a confused look. Marco's grin widened. "I perform."

Jean's expression melted away. "Go put your freaking clothes on before Iose my ability to contain myself," he said plainly before turning away and retreating to the kitchen. "You're too cute for your own good, Marco!"

The freckled boy grinned again, moving into the bedroom and already creating the perfect duet playlist in his head.

**Thanks for much for the read!**


End file.
